esorfandomcom-20200214-history
Halflings
Another race that fled Absit with the rest of the Settlers, the Halflings are a race of merchants, diplomats, and gamblers. As such they play an important part in most of the commerce-based guilds including the famous “Halfling Guild”, Vergearin which originally struck the deal between the prince of Absit and the rest of the guilds to construct the mighty ships that would bring them all to Esor. The vast majority of Halflings live in the settlement of Parvus where they actually outnumber the Humans that live there was well. The Halflings bring their love of trade to Parvus and it is quickly growing because of it. Halfling Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Halflings are nimble and strong-willed, but their small stature makes them weaker than other races. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, and –2 Strength. * Size: Halflings are Small creatures and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their CMB and CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. * Base Speed (Slow Speed): Halflings have a base speed of 20 feet. * Languages: Halflings begin play speaking Common and Halfling. * Fearless: Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on all saving throws against fear. This bonus stacks with the bonus granted by Halfling Luck. * Halfling Luck: Halflings receive a +1 racial bonus on all saving throws. * Sure-Footed: Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics and Climb checks. * Weapon Familiarity: Halflings are proficient with slings and treat any weapon with the word “halfling” in its name as a martial weapon. * Keen Senses: Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks Halfling Favored Class Bonuses * Alchemist: Add one extract formula from the alchemist’s list to the alchemist’s formula book. This formula must be at least one level below the highest formula level the alchemist can create. * Arcanist: Gain 1/6 of a new arcanist exploit. * Barbarian: Add a +1/2 bonus to trap sense or +1/3 to the bonus from the surprise accuracy rage power. * Barbarian: Add 1 foot to the range increment of thrown weapons the barbarian wields. This option has no effect unless the barbarian has selected it 5 times (or another increment of 5). * Bard: Add +1/2 on Bluff checks to pass secret messages, +1/2 on Diplomacy checks to gather information, and +1/2 on Disguise checks to appear as an elven, half-elven, or human child. * Bloodrager: Gain a +1/4 dodge bonus to AC while bloodraging against creatures at least one size category larger than the bloodrager. * Brawler: Gain a +1 bonus to the brawler’s CMD when resisting a grapple or overrun combat maneuver. * Cavalier: Add +1/2 to the cavalier’s effective class level for the purposes of determining the damage he deals when making an attack of opportunity against a challenged foe. * Cavalier: The cavalier’s mount gains a +1/2 bonus on saving throws against fear effects. If the cavalier ever replaces his mount, the new mount gains this bonus. * Cleric: Select one domain power granted at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the cleric’s Wisdom modifier. The cleric adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that domain power. * Druid: Add a +1/4 luck bonus on the saving throws of the druid’s animal companion. * Fighter: Add +1 to the Fighter’s CMD when resisting a trip or grapple attempt. * Gunslinger: Add +1/4 to the dodge bonus to AC granted by the nimble class feature (maximum +2) or +1/4 to the AC bonus gained when using the gunslinger’s dodge deed. * Hunter: The hunter’s animal companion gains a +1/4 luck bonus on saving throws. If the hunter replaces her animal companion, the new animal companion gains this bonus. * Inquisitor: Add +1/4 to the number of times per day that an inquisitor can change her most recent teamwork feat. * Investigator: Add one extract formula from the investigator’s list to his formula book. This formula must be at least 1 formula level below the highest level the investigator can create. * Magus: The magus gains 1/6 of a new magus arcana. * Monk: Add +1 to the monk’s CMD when resisting a grapple and +1/2 to the number of stunning attacks he can attempt per day. * Monk: Gain a +1/4 bonus to CMD against trip and on damage rolls against prone targets that add the monk’s Strength modifier. * Oracle: Add +1/2 to the oracle’s level for the purpose of determining the effects of the oracle’s curse ability. * Paladin: Add +1/2 hit point to the paladin’s lay on hands ability (whether using it to heal or harm). * Ranger: Add a +1/4 dodge bonus to Armor Class against the ranger’s favored enemies. * Rogue: Choose a weapon from the following list: sling, dagger, or any weapon with “halfling” in its name. Add a +1/2 bonus on critical hit confirmation rolls with that weapon (maximum bonus +4). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. * Shaman: Add 1/2 to the shaman’s effective class level for the purpose of determining her spirit animal’s natural armor adjustment, Intelligence, and special abilities. * Skald: Choose a weapon from the following list: dagger, sling, or any weapon with the word “halfling” in its name. Add a +1/2 bonus on critical hit confirmation rolls with that weapon (maximum bonus +4). This bonus doesn’t stack with those gained through Critical Focus and similar effects. * Slayer: Add a +1/4 dodge bonus to Armor Class against the slayer’s studied target. * Sorcerer: Select one bloodline power at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the sorcerer’s Charisma modifier. The sorcerer adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that bloodline power. * Summoner: Add +1 skill rank to the summoner’s eidolon. * Swashbuckler: Increase the number of times the swashbuckler can use charmed life by 1/4. * Vigilante: Gain 1/6 of a new social talent. * Warpriest: Add 1/4 to the warpriest’s effective level when determining the damage of his sacred weapon. * Witch: Add +1/4 to the witch’s caster level when determining the effects of the spells granted to her by her patron. * Wizard: Add +1/2 to the wizard’s effective class level for the purposes of determining his familiar’s natural armor adjustment, Intelligence, and special abilities.